List of Duel Monsters characters
The Duel Monsters series features an extensive cast of characters created by Kazuki Takahashi. The series takes place in a fictional city in Japan called New Domino City, in which most of the characters that appear in the series originate. Main Characters Leo Adam : Is the Main Protagonist of Duel Monsters known as Ryuichi Akai in Japanese Version is young man who was born in the Tops district of New Domino City, but was sent to the Satellite in an effort to save him. After he arrived in the Satellite, he was raised by Martha alongside other orphans like Dylan Conner and Mack. Leo was later taken to New Domino City by his Grandfather John along with his other Friends. Sometime before he enter middle school Leo solve an ancient Egyptian treasure known as the Millennium Puzzle where He meet a Ancient Spirit named Atem who would acted as His Mentor in a game called Duel Monsters. Dylan Atlas : Is one of the Protagonist in Duel Monsters and Leo Two Main Rivals and was once Leo's best friend. However, they became bitter rivals after Dylan took Leo's Stardust Dragon and Duel Runner after Leo lose a Duel against Rafe then against Dylan. Since He starts off as very arrogant and cruel. Dylan started to attend Kaiba Archipeligo Duel Academy shortly afterward. Dylan Ace Monsters are Dark Knight Heavenly Fiend Helius Red Dragon Archfiend Heavenly Fiend Arsene and Scarlight Pendulum Dragon Seto Kaiba ; : Conner Blake : Mack Hangan : Joey Wheeler : Maya Adam : Main Supporting Characters Original Series Ethan Morgan : Jake Taylor : Athena Desmond : Tea Gardener : Serenity Wheeler : Melody Sebastian : GX Series Syrus Truesdale : Leo's roommate at Duel Academy. He often doubts himself, living in the shadow of his older brother Zane, but has shown himself to be a talented duelist, managing to rise in the ranks from Slifer Red to Ra Yellow to Obelisk Blue. He battles using a Vehicroid deck, which in season four becomes a Cyberoid deck that he creates by implementing Zane's Cyber Dark Dragon deck. Bastion Misawa : A duelist associated with Ra Yellow and is regarded as a dueling genius, having the top grades of his freshman applicant class. His strength is in studying and preparing for different situations, relying on rational methods. Chazz Princeton : A freshman duelist who ranks in the Obelisk Blue. He is elitist, thinking that low-scoring duelists such as Leo should be kicked out. He thus becomes one of Leo's rivals throughout the series. It is revealed early in the first season of the series that his elitism stems from his older brothers who urge him to become a great duelist in order to have their family reign over the dueling world, as his brothers rule over the political and financial worlds. After becoming estranged with his brothers, Chazz decides to pursue a career in dueling, without their help Alexis Rhodes : Jaden Hartford : Emily Tate : Chloe Landers : Tyranno Hassleberry : Jasmine Monroe : Mindy Hansen : 5D Series Akiza Izinski : Akiza is a cold and pathologically sadomasochistic girl with the power to bring the monsters and magic of Duel Monsters to life, a psychic power ability only used through anguish and cruelty to get revenge on those who mistreated her. Because of her abilities, she is called the "Black Rose" ("Black Rose Witch" in the Japanese version). Previously, Akiza chose to distance herself from people, believing her power to be caused by the Dragon birthmark she possesses, but she became kinder after her second duel with Leo, whom she eventually develop a romantic feeling for. Luke and Luna Skye : Flint Cranston : Ralph Jones : Ralph is a tough and immature rebel who became Leo new cellmate he became one of Leo's friends that he has been planning to escape and invites Leo to come with him, but Leo says he wants to escape with Flint and Andros. In the Duel between Leo and Mr. Armstrong, Ralph fixed the system that Armstrong had rigged to prevent himself from getting shocked. Andros Gunner : Dana Skye : Arc Revolution Arthur Brooks (Ace) : Supporting Characters Original Series John Adam : Mai Valentine : Ryo Bakura : Duke Devlin : Marik Ishtar : Rebecca Hawkins : Ishizu Ishtar : GX Series Chancellor Sheppard Vellian Crowler Lyman Banner Zane Truesdale Atticus Rhodes Chumley Huffington Aster Phoenix Blair Flannigan 5D Series Mina Simington Carly Carmine Rally Dawson Sherry LeBlanc Bruno Arc Revolution Randal Osborn : Antagonist Original Series Dark Marik Nobuhiro Kaiba GX Series Kagemaru 5D's Series Rex Goodwin